


shy

by branwyns



Series: RWBY [26]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Height Differences, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyns/pseuds/branwyns
Summary: "Jaune!" Ruby called, spotting him across the Beacon courtyard. She waited until he turned and saw her before racing over to him. She slammed into him and felt them wobble dangerously.





	shy

"Jaune!" Ruby called, spotting him across the Beacon courtyard. She waited until he turned and saw her before racing over to him. She slammed into him and felt them wobble dangerously.

"Hey, Ruby," he said, smiling down at her as they steadied. She felt her ears burn as she smiled back shyly.

"Hi," she said. She heard giggling off to the side and spotted Nora and Yang pointing at them. She blushed and tried to step away from Jaune. His arms tightened slightly around her back. "Jaune?" she asked.

"I haven't seen you in days, since you went out to Mountain Glenn! Can't I have more that a fifteen second hug?" he asked. It felt like her face was somehow getting even more red so she set her forehead against his chest-plate and wrapped her arms back around him. He set his chin on her head and she gasped.

"Oh, Jaune, this is probably killing your knees, right? I'm so sorry!" He hummed.

"Yeah a little bit but, I can just..." and Ruby felt her feet leave the ground as he straightened up.

"Jaune!" she squealed and kicked her legs. He laughed and adjusted his arms a little so she wasn't dangling as much. She pulled back to glare at him but faltered when she saw his smile. His eyes were soft and his cheeks were just a little red and so she stopped struggling to get down and just layed her cheek against his shoulder. She peeked at him from this new angle and blushed again when she found him looking at her, too. Her hands fisted in his hoodie and she turned her face away so she could smile without him seeing.

**Author's Note:**

> for leo adamtaurus ilu bro,,,,,,,,


End file.
